Without You
by Changing-life
Summary: Regina avait tout affronté : l'amour, la peine, la déception, la tristesse... mais jamais la mort. Enfin, jusqu'à ce jour précis...SwanQueen.


Premier petit texte écrit grâce à une chanson de renom :)

Laissez-moi vos impressions, elles m'aideront énormément à évoluer.

Si cela vous plait, je vous réserve un récit AU pour une prochaine fois.

 **Disclamers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **L'histoire que vous allez lire contient un peu de violence à la fin, attention aux yeux sensibles.**

* * *

 **If you fall then I will too**  
 **And I can't save what's left of you**  
 **I have nothing left**  
 **I can't face the dark without you**  
 **There's nothing left to lose**  
 **The fight never ends**  
 **I can't face the dark without you**

* * *

Regina ajusta sa robe fendue à la cuisse, tout en attrapant l'eye-liner posé sur le comptoir de sa cuisine pour compléter son maquillage.  
Le salon avait été décoré avec soin, entouré de bougies et de pétales de roses.  
La mairesse s'était assuré que son dîner soit le préféré d'Emma, que la bague sélectionnée soit la plus scintillante possible et que le champagne coule à flot.  
Le moindre détail devait être contrôlé pour que la demande en mariage soit parfaite.  
Regina rêvait de s'unir à celle qui la comblait d'amour.  
Cela faisait un an qu'elle partageait son existence ainsi que son manoir avec la jolie blonde aux jeans un peu trop serrés et aux pupilles jades envoûtantes.  
Tout en caressant le rubis d'un vermillon unique destiné à sa compagne, Regina composa le numéro de téléphone de sa concubine.  
La mairesse trépignait d'impatience, elle supportait difficilement les nombreux retards d'Emma.  
Le shérif effectuait à chaque fin de journée un petit footing pour soi-disant rester en forme pour son travail.  
La vérité était tout autre et Regina en était bien consciente.  
Au départ, la blonde fuyait ses rapports distants et hargneux avec ses parents qui n'acceptaient pas son homosexualité, ni la femme choisie pour être leur belle-fille.  
Par la suite, depuis une bonne semaine, Emma s'éloignait légèrement de son amante.  
Regina n'avait plus droit à ce petit sourire qui lui était propre avant que la blonde ne s'empare de ses écouteurs pour oublier ses tracas.  
Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans le comportement d'Emma et cela impliquait forcément l'examen de routine que Whale lui avait prescrit.  
Regina avait tout essayé pour comprendre les données qui lui échappaient.  
La brune avait menacé le médecin et prononcé la fermeture rapide de l'hôpital si on ne lui divulguait pas d'informations, mais le personnel était resté silencieux.  
Emma s'était énervée en apprenant l'intervention de sa dulcinée, déchirant l'enveloppe contenant ses résultats sous l'effet de la colère.  
\- **Mon ange, je t'attends alors ne tarde pas trop !** murmura Regina, au répondeur qui se faisait entendre.  
La mairesse avait tendance à imaginer le pire quand il était question d'Emma.  
La blonde souffrait du décès d'Ingrid et des tensions entre Zelena et sa cadette.  
De plus, son fils devenait un adolescent autonome et moins solitaire qu'auparavant, se consacrant à ses études et à sa petite amie.  
 **\- Emma ?** interrogea la brune, alors que des coups puissants raisonnaient contre la porte d'entrée.  
La concernée était souvent préoccupée au point d'oublier certains effets, comme ses clés.  
La veste rouge adossée à la cheminée accentuait même cette théorie.  
 **\- Snow ?!** s'écria Regina, en découvrant l'identité de la personne qui s'annonçait.  
La mairesse soupira, l'institutrice arrivait au mauvais moment.  
Il fallait encore que la Reine peaufine son discours pour charmer Emma et elle n'était pas sûre d'y arriver si un peu de calme ne lui était pas accordé.  
 **\- Il faut que je te parle !** s'enquit Snow, tout en entrant dans la demeure sans en demander l'autorisation.  
Regina grimaça, agacée par l'impolitesse et le manque de respect de son ennemie.  
 **\- Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?** questionna la mairesse, qui ne voulait pas que son interlocutrice gâche le futur tête-à-tête par sa mauvaise humeur.  
 **\- Alors c'est ce soir que tu vas m'usurper ma fille pour de bon ?** déclara Snow, à la vue de l'atmosphère intime organisée.  
L'intéressée fronça les sourcils à l'écoute de l'accusation.  
Elle détestait l'idée que dictait Snow, l'hypothèse qu'Emma soit assimilée à une victime dont elle disposerait à sa guise.  
Leur attirance était réciproque et Regina ne l'avait jamais forcé ou contrainte à une faveur sexuelle.  
 **\- Emma n'est pas un objet !** répliqua la mairesse, hargneuse face aux propos mesquins et infondés.  
Le mensonge évoqué l'indignait.  
La blonde était son égale.  
 **\- Tu la prends pourtant pour l'un de tes jouets ou devrais-je dire un de tes sujets !** insista l'institutrice, qui déferlait toute sa profonde amertume contre les prochaines célébrations.  
Selon Snow, le bonheur de sa fille était assimilé à Killian, totalement sobre.  
 **\- Je te demande pardon ?!** cria Regina, outrée que son adversaire utilise ses points faibles et son passé meurtrier.  
L'institutrice attrapa son sac à main qu'elle avait déposé dans le hall pour en sortir un test de grossesse.  
Regina scruta les petites barres affichées, indiquant un résultat positif.  
Elle était sceptique sur la réaction à adopter et sur le lien de cette nouvelle avec la visite inopinée.  
 **\- Tu viens me déranger pour m'annoncer ta nouvelle grossesse, belle-maman ?** demanda t-elle, sur un ton ironique.  
Snow leva les yeux au ciel, jugeant l'expression de son interlocutrice pathétique.  
 **\- C'est celui d'Emma !** narra t-elle, pour justifier son geste embarrassant et non la gestation d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur pour Neal.  
Regina écarquilla les yeux.  
Elle était tellement surprise par cet aveu que l'alliance préparée dans un somptueux écrin s'effondra sur le divan du salon.  
 **\- Quoi ?!**  
La brune était scandalisée.  
Snow mentait forcément, comme la fois où son jeu d'actrice avait tué sa mère.  
Regina ne s'était jamais remise d'une telle entourloupe.  
 **\- Tu vas donc me dire quel sort tu as jeté pour permettre une telle folie ?!** hurla l'institutrice, qui percevait la situation comme un complot visé à la martyriser.  
La mairesse tapa du poing sur la table basse, révoltée qu'on l'accuse à tort.  
 **\- Je n'ai rien fait !** s'époumona t-elle, reniant un viol imposé à sa partenaire ou toute autre acte terrifiant.  
Snow n'admettait toujours pas les sévices que son père avait infligé à son épouse.  
Léopold avait toujours été affectueux envers sa fille, si bien qu'elle avait longtemps ignoré les ecchymoses sur le corps de la Reine.  
Puis, Snow était devenue une proie de qualité pour la dirigeante.  
Depuis ce jour, l'institutrice ne ressentait aucun remord pour ne pas s'être rebellé contre l'autorité parentale.  
 **\- Oh non ! Hook !** prononça Regina, qui cherchait l'origine de la conception.  
Emma avait eu une liaison avec lui pour ravir les conventions.  
Le shérif avait longtemps craint les préjugés des habitants si elle laissait son âme s'éprendre librement de la brune.  
Elle avait eu raison.  
Les regards noirs avaient été nombreux, tout comme les diffamations quand elle avait commencé à séduire Regina.  
Snow avait rallié des gens à sa cause, notamment David qui avait essayé plusieurs fois d'interrompre les rendez-vous amoureux de sa fille.  
 **\- Killian serait le père ?** demanda l'institutrice, un sourire aux lèvres.  
Emma avait été prévoyante, mais un oubli de pilule pouvait arriver.  
Si cet événement enchantait Snow, Regina était bien plus négative.  
Elle n'était pas prête pour un autre enfant, encore moins s'il n'était pas le sien ou qu'il n'était pas le résultat d'un accord avec la blonde.  
 **\- Ma fille va enfin retrouver la raison !** s'écria Snow, toute enjouée par la révélation.  
Regina imagina un instant son existence sans la blonde maladroite, obstinée et au caractère explosif quand il se confrontait à ses objections.  
Les semaines seraient tellement monotones que la brune finirait happée par la dépression.  
 **\- Certainement pas avec un manchot pareil !**  
La propriétaire des lieux était prête à tout pour lutter et démontrer au monde entier sa sincérité envers Emma.  
Elle ne pouvait pas perdre le shérif alors qu'Emma était la garantie de sa survie.  
L'emménagement de la blonde à son domicile lui avait insufflé un regain d'énergie.  
 **\- Parce qu'elle devrait être heureuse avec une Reine de ton aplomb ?!** contra l'institutrice, persuadée que sa fille allait forcément se rallier à sa cause grâce à la solitude qui envahissait petit à petit son esprit.  
Même Regina s'était abaissée à Cora et à ses promesses.  
 **\- Ton insolence m'irrite grandement !** scanda la mairesse, qui encaissait mal les reproches qu'on lui faisait.  
La brune n'était pas parfaite, mais elle faisait de son mieux pour être une autre et qu'on remarque ses efforts pour refuser l'appel des ténèbres encore encrés en elle.  
L'institutrice éclata de rire, ses provocations avaient le résultat escompté.  
Regina perdait le contrôle et la sagesse que lui procurait les attentions d'Emma.  
 **\- Qu'attends-tu pour me faire taire ?** demanda Snow, pour déstabiliser un peu plus la tranquillité de son interlocutrice.  
Si la mairesse s'autorisait un excès comme une gifle à l'encontre de l'institutrice, Emma la quitterait sans sommation.  
La violence était la hantise de la blonde, tant elle avait été sujette à ça dans de nombreuses familles d'accueil.  
 **\- Et éloigner ma femme pour toujours ?**  
L'institutrice se crispa, blessée par la vigueur de la répartie.  
Regina n'obtiendrait pas sa bénédiction et cela affecterait évidemment Emma.  
Emma avait trop souffert avec le père d'Henry, puis avec Killian que même David s'était juré de protéger la naïveté de sa fille même s'il fallait opter pour des mesures radicales et drastiques.  
 **\- Emma ne le sera jamais !** termina Snow, en se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
Regina avait attendu le départ de son opposante pour s'accorder quelques larmes.  
Elle avait alors attrapé le premier verre à vin à sa portée, parée à l'écraser contre la porte par laquelle l'institutrice s'était enfuie, comme signe de résistance.  
Son bras s'arrêta en plein lancé quand un bruit sourd accapara tous ses sens.  
Une porte à l'étage claquait frénétiquement.  
- **Henry ?** interrogea Regina, en se dirigeant vers l'escalier menant au premier.  
L'adolescent devait revenir chercher sa console de jeux avant d'aller se coucher.  
Il séjournait chez Zelena, malgré les réticences de sa mère adoptive.  
Une bouteille de cidre trônait au sommet des marches avec un petit mot accroché au bouchon.  
La mairesse se rua immédiatement près de l'offrande, comprenant avec fureur qui en était l'émettrice.  
Zelena s'était certainement éclipsée jusqu'à la chambre de son neveu pour l'aider alors que la mairesse interdisait tout usage de la magie à son domicile.  
Cette mesure visait à ne pas faire réapparaître cette Reine machiavélique logée en son for intérieur.  
 **\- Henry ?** répéta t-elle, tout en ouvrant la porte qui grinçait trop.  
La fenêtre de la pièce était ouverte et le vent glacial agitait les rideaux, faisant frissonner également l'épiderme de la brune.  
Ce n'est pourtant pas son garçon qui résidait dans sa chambre, mais bien une présence indésirable.  
Le premier coup heurta la tête de Regina avec fracas, la faisant chuter sur le sol rugueux.  
Elle évita de justesse le poing qui cherchait à s'appesantir sur son nez pour le craqueler, mais elle ne fut pas assez vive pour intercepter le révolver pointé soigneusement sur sa tempe.  
Le message était clair : le contact du métal froid lui réservait un sort funeste si elle résistait.  
La jeune femme cria de douleur alors qu'une masse de fils barbelés entaillait ses poignets pour anticiper tout recours à des boules de feu.  
 **\- Tout ira bien...** murmura une voix douce, tout en administrant un autre coup au visage de la mairesse pour faire choir sa silhouette.  
La Reine sombra dans l'inconscience et la dernière chose qu'elle perçut avant de fermer ses paupières fut cette horrible odeur d'essence.  
L'odeur d'un bidon de carburant qui se répandait lentement.

 **[...** **]**

Emma arrêta sa course subitement, un point de côté l'essoufflait.  
Elle retira ses écouteurs, frotta ses paumes emplies de sueur contre son t-shirt pour saisir son portable correctement.  
Tout en étirant ses muscles, la blonde remarqua l'appel non intercepté de Regina.  
 **\- Il est temps de rentrer à la maison...** murmura t-elle, tout en caressant son ventre.  
Ce soir, le shérif planifiait de faire l'amour à sa compagne et de s'enivrer de tout le courage que Regina pourrait lui donner.  
Elle en aurait besoin pour la future interruption de grossesse.  
 **\- Emma ?**  
L'intéressée se retourna pour découvrir qui l'appelait.  
La crosse d'un pistolet s'écrasa contre sa nuque et toute notion d'érotisme pour les heures à venir s'effaça pour une sensation de douleur intense.


End file.
